A King and His love and Future Queen
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o finds Pumyra with her leg pinned in the wreckage of Thundera. He get's her leg free which is miraculously uninjured. Pumyra joins them and falls in love with Lion-o and that love breaks an ancient curse that was put on her family and she becomes a lovely lioness. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Thundera had fallen and Lion-o and the other were about to leave. "Help!" Lion-o heard. He turned and saw a young lady puma with her leg stuck.

"Hang on," Lion-o said coming over and began to lift the rubble off her leg. She managed to move out from under it. Then Lion-o put it down.

"Thank you so much prince Lion-o," she said.

"He's now the king, the king was killed." Cheetara said.

"Oh no, I'm sorry about your father," Pumyra said. "I'll come with you I'm a healer and you are going to need me," she said.

"Fine come on," Lion-o said.

"I'm Pumyra," she said.

"Nice to meet you," Lion-o said.

Then two kittens followed them and now they were traveling together. They helped a boat full of fishmen defeat the monster called Ramlak and got their home back. They were kind enough to give them a boat.

They were sitting in front of a fire. Pumyra was sitting beside Lion-o. They watched as Wilykit chased around Wilykat. "In the blink of an eye." Lion-o said.

"Huh?" Pumyra said.

"I was just thinking about my father, I thought he would live forever," Lion-o said.

"He maybe gone Lion-o but he is still in your heart, I lost my family when I was a little girl if it wasn't for Lynx-o I would've been on the streets." Pumyra said. "You are the king now and I know you will do your best for your people." she said.

Lion-o looked at her and smiled. He found himself falling for Pumyra. He leaned in closer to her when Snarf jumped in his face. "Hey! This better be good Snarf," Lion-o said. They soon saw the lizard army was coming and they had to go into the briar.

They met the Petalars a small race of flower like people. During a fire the Petalars escaped with the winds and went home and Thundercats started to fight the lizards.

They heard roar like sound. "What is that sound?" Lion-o asked.

A tank started to blast things and the lizards retreated and someone came out of the tank and whack a lizard away with a pair of nun-chucks.

"Who are you?" Lion-o asked.

"Name's Panthro," Panthro said.

They were now with Panthro the famous nun-chuck wielding general of Thundera.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

The Thundercats were joined by Panella who had the cursed for of Grune and Panthro broke that curse recently and they were married in a tiny ceremony in a nearby little town.

"Okay now we must head towards the next stone," Lion-o said.

"Then we better get going," Tygra said.

Pumyra had fallen in love with Lion-o. She would smile at him and wink at him. Cheetara saw her wink at Lion-o. "Are you flirting with Lion-o?" Cheetara asked with a smile.

"Oh," Pumyra said blushing.

"Don't worry about it, it's alright to like Lion-o that way," Cheetara said.

"It is?" Pumyra asked.

"Yes I feel the same way about Tygra," Cheetara said.

"Well I hope it turns out well for both of us," Pumyra said.

"I hope so too," Cheetara said.

They made it to the elephant village. They were looking for the spirit stone. Lion-o was struggling with sight beyond sight. He was unsure with what was wrong in the forest of magi oar he mastered it with a little help from Viragor. "Now let's go get that stone." Lion-o said.

The stone was in the astral plane. Anet stopped him before he entered. "Soon you will find the love of your life and find out more about your brother." Anet said.

Lion-o and Tygra made it out of the Astral plane alive. Panthro lost his arms protecting his beloved Panella. She was stroking his head and feeding him. "How are you holding up?" Lion-o asked Panthro.

"You know what I'll miss the most the scars a lot of history on those arms." Panthro said.

"You are going to be okay," Lion-o said.

"Yes, the berbils will fix up my dear," Panella said planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Now try to rest," Lion-o said.

Lion-o saw Tygra kissing Cheetara and saw Pumyra come up. "Hey Pumyra." Lion-o said.

"They make a lovely couple," Pumyra said.

"Yes they do indeed," Lion-o said.

"I chose too," Pumyra said.

"Oh," Lion-o said.

"When you saved me and I got to know you I felt like you were the one for me," Pumyra said. "I have had many trials and I know there will be more and seeing how you push through your trials gave me the will to do the same. By the way I think you are the most amazing and handsome man I ever met and I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Lion-o said.

The two of them kissed. Pumyra started to glow and then she became a lovely lioness with white fur and soft cream colored hair. "You broke the spell, your love broke the spell," she said.

"Spell?" Lion-o asked.

"My name is Liosia the only known member of the white lion clan. I was cursed to be a puma and the only way to break the spell was for someone to return my love and give me a kiss of true love. You still love me don't you?" Liosia asked.

"Of course I do, I love you for who you are not what kind of cat you are," Lion-o said. Then kissed her again.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

The others were shocked to see that Liosia was actually Pumyra who was freed from a curse. She was very beautiful and loved Lion-o very much. Lion-o loved her dearly too. "You are my beautiful love Liosia," Lion-o said hugging her.

"You are my handsome hero," Liosia said kissing him.

It was wonderful now Lion-o had his lovely Liosia. Lion-o was so happy that she was his own love. Liosia was still a great healer and very skilled at it too. Treating the wounds of her friends and allies.

Liosia gave Lion-o a kiss after they let some lizards go home. Lion-o smiled at her. "Looks like you two are becoming a thing," Tygra said.

Lion-o and Liosia just ignored him. Meanwhile their thoughts turned to Panthro and Panella who were at the berbil village. Panthro was being fitted with robotic prosthetics.

Mum-Ra's new generals really over whelmed Lion-o and the others. "You may have lost the battle but the wars not over yet," Panthro said.

"I agree, this isn't the end of the world," Panella said.

A bit later after Lion-o was came back to life he gave Liosia something. "I have been wanting to give it to you, I used the sword of omens to carve it myself." Lion-o said.

It was woven necklace with a stone carved to look like a flower. "It's beautiful," Liosia said.

"Liosia will take my hand and be my wife?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes," Liosia said.

They hugged and Lion-o spun her around. Tygra and Cheetara also announced their engagement.

Liosia looked at Panella who wasn't feeling well. "Panella your pregnant," Liosia said.

Panella smiled and placed a hand on her belly. She told Panthro the good news who held her close and kissed her.

"This is a wonderful thing," Lion-o said. "I think it might be best to have our wedding once Mum-Ra is defeated, you think you can wait?" he asked.

"I think so," Liosia said. "I can wait if you can wait my love," she said.

To be continued.


End file.
